


Shifts

by Cewkieez



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: M/M, OOC, Smut, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cewkieez/pseuds/Cewkieez
Summary: I don't really write, but there weren't many fics of this pair so I decided to write my own.





	Shifts

"What the hell are you doing?" Dylan asked annoyed.  
"What the fuck does it look like Dylan? Sleeping, leave me alone."  
"Dude we are in the middle of the shift, it's not even 3"  
"And?"  
"Whatever" Dylan said coldy. Somehow it was always like this. They would get here for a shift, and Remo would immediately leave Dylan to his own devices. It annoyed Dylan. He got a beer from the cooler, making sure to make a lot of noise. He sat down shortly after, with nothing to do but watch weed grow. Remo was fast asleep before long and Dylan couldn't help but hate him. He read, he played on his phone, everything, but nothing was interesting. Until he heard a noise in the trees, and shook Remo awake.  
"Jesus fucking christ, kid." Remo said annoyed. Dylan put his finger over his mouth, telling Remo to shut up. He handed Remo a gun and crept out to the trees, to see what the noise was. Remo walked lightly behind Dylan, confused and annoyed. A deer emerged from the trees, taking Dylan aback. Remo laughed before realizing he had been woken up for a deer.  
"For fucks sake, Dylan. A deer, really?"  
"I'm trying to do my fucking job" Dylan spat.  
"What's your problem anyway, you're always so pissed off." Remo thought it was cute when Dylan got angry, he smirked.  
"Nothing, kid"  
"You know I'm not a kid, right?"  
"Yeah, I know."  
"So why do you keep calling me a kid?" Dylan was clearly angry. Remo walked off into the tent, keen on ignoring Dylan. Dylan wasn't having it so he shoved Remo, causing him to stumble. Remo turned around and punched Dylan straight in the face, making him fall back. Dylan's lip was bloody but he hadn't faltered. Remo wanted to wipe the look off his face, so he lowered himself until he was hovering over Dylan, supporting himself with his hands on either side of Dylan's head. Dylan could see the anger in Remo's eyes, but something about the position made him uncomfortable. Remo leaned down, inches from Dylan's face, and licked the blood from Dylan's lip. Dylan winced, and his eyes went wide.  
"W-what the fuck, dude?" Dylan stumbled over his words, utterly confused. Remo only got up and left Dylan lying in the dirt. They finished the rest of their shift in silence, Dylan still confused and sort of turned on, although he wouldn't admit it. And Remo laying on the cot, wondering why he had done that instead of punching the kid. He had thought Dylan was cute, from the beginning, but he wasn't gay, or even bi as far as he knew. But he liked this new game of cat and mouse. And he liked Dylan. Remo was the first to take off, he practically ran as soon as the others had gotten there. Dylan furrowed his brows in anger, he was going to find out what the hell was going on. The next time they were together they weren't alone, and Dylan knew better than to bring it up at that time. They worked in silence again, but each of them watching each other intently. When they got off, Ethan chased down Dylan.  
"Hey dude, what the fuck is going on with you and Remo, I mean I know you aren't friends, but people are creeped out by you two. It's like you two are trying to kill each other with your eyes." Ethan laughed shortly.  
"I don't really know what the fuck is going on if I'm honest. I'm just pissed because he's being an asshole."  
Ethan looked at Dylan and nodded.  
"I can understand that, but at least you were talking to each other a few days ago."  
"Yeah" Dylan agreed. "I don't know, man."  
Remo knew he would have to be seeing Dylan again in a few days, and this time they would be alone. Remo knew Dylan would pry, wanting answers but Remo didn't really have one. His actions had been out of impulse, but he didn't want to explain why that was impulse to him. Dylan was feeling horny, frankly, the day his shift with Remo began. He didn't want to tie it to Remo's actions, but every time he thought about it, he felt his something in his stomach pool. He tried having one off in the shower before his shift but even after he came he still wanted more. He groaned in frustration. When Dylan arrived at the tent, he wanted to punch Remo, but he also wanted to kiss him. Remo wasn't nearly as torn as Dylan was. He had already come to peace with it. He liked Dylan, that's it. Dylan wanted desperately to know what was going on, but he didn't know how to ask.  
"Remo" was all Dylan managed before Remo cut him off.  
"Impulse" he stated simply, almost like it was obvious. And stood to meet Dylan, kissing him. Dylan was shocked but his expression didn't change. Dylan's body was moving on it's own. Dylan pushed remo back into his chair, he didn't know what he was doing at all, but he sat directly in from of Remo, level to his crotch. Remo laughed and weaved his right hand into Dylan's hair, urging him forward. Dylan undid Remo's jeans and pulled the down enough to palm Remo's cock through his boxers. Remo liked the audacity of the kid, but it wasn't enough. He shoved Dylan's face into his cock, allowing room for Dylan to lift his head and lick a  stripe on the hardening member through the cloth. Dylan's hand that was resting on Remo's thigh had moved back up to his cock, and he pulled it out through Remo's boxers. He looked up at Remo, who was smiling. His smile wasn't friendly, it was lustful and dark. Dylan sank his mouth onto Remo and began sucking, often stopping to lick the underside of the head, or toy with the slit. Remo still had his hand in Dylan's hair, pulling roughly but not enough to stop Dylan. He was leaning his head on his other hand, still peering down at Dylan, although his smile was half hidden by Remo biting his lip. Remo yanked Dylan's head off his throbbing cock, making Dylan moan. Remo laughed again, Dylan had been so angry at him, yet here he was on his knees moaning for Remo. Remo motioned to Dylan's clothing, Dylan knew he wanted it off. Once Dylan was undressed, Remo patted his lap, and Dylan obliged. Dylan now felt shy and avoided Remo's lust filled gaze. Remo didn't allow that, and he grabbed Dylan's chin forcing him to look at him. Remo let his hand rest there and moved his face to meet Dylan's in a rough yet passionate kiss. Remo ground his aching cock into Dylan, missing the attention Dylan had been giving it. Remo pulled back and pulled his free hand to Dylan's mouth, leaving all but two fingers down.  
"Suck." Remo demanded. Dylan nodded, and worked Remo's fingers as he had Remo's cock. Remo didn't want to hurt Dylan entirely, so he played with Dylan's cock while waiting for his fingers to be coated. Dylan was moaning and licking at Remo's fingers when Remo pulled them away. Remo immediately shoved one finger in, coating everything with saliva. His other finger rubbed at his entrance but didn't enter until he felt Dylan was stretched enough. His second finger had been in for minutes before Dylan was writhing and asking for more. He decided one more finger wouldn't hurt and pulled Dylan in for a kiss. Remo thought Dylan was loud, but he liked it, especially when Dylan said his name. Dylan broke the kiss and ground down hard on Remo's fingers.  
"R-remo.. I'm ready, please" Dylan's panted.  
"Then ride me." Remo grinned at Dylan's expression, he looked completely fucked out and he hadn't even had his cock yet. Dylan took Remo's dick to align it with his entrance, and sank down adjusting to the small stretch. Remo watched Dylan wince at the stretch and hummed feeling proud. "There you go baby." Dylan hadn't moved yet and Remo was getting impatient, so he pulled Dylan up and slammed him back down. Dylan's mouth fell open and he leaned against Remo's chest.  
"Can't do it?" Remo teased. All Dylan could do was mumble.  
"That's fine, baby boy, I'll move" Remo pulled Dylan flush to his chest to allow his hips more movement. He began at a slow pace but as he picked up speed it became brutal. Dylan was a complete mess, Remo thought. Remo nipped at Dylan's collarbone, leaving marks everywhere. Dylan felt Remo's throbbing cock slide in and out with each thrust sending him over the edge as soon as Remo bit down on his collarbone.  
"Remo, fuck" Dylan barely got his words out before he spilled all over their stomachs. Remo didn't lessen his pace, and he continued to bite and lick at Dylan all the way up his neck. Dylan was panting and over stimulated, but he reached for Remo's hair, and tugged lightly wanting Remo to face him. When Remo looked at Dylan, a mess, with tears forming in his eyes, Remo buried himself in Dylan and came with a groan. Remo pulled Dylan in for a kiss.  
"Told you I wasn't a kid" Dylan said quietly as his voice wouldn't allow for much more. Remo rubbed Dylan's thigh, and Dylan wrapped his other hand around Remo's neck. Remo didn't expect Dylan to lean down and suck hickies into his neck.  
"That's for mine."  
"I don't mind." Remo said.  
"As long as people know you're mine." Dylan's face flushed. He was ok with this. Remo pulled up his phone to check the time, their shift was almost over.  
"Shifts almost over get dressed" Remo said calmly.  
"Holy shit, what?" Dylan rushed to get up, completely forgetting Remo hadn't pulled out.  
Dylan groaned at the feeling. Dylan rushed to get dressed getting distracted by Remo shoving his cock back into his pants. Remo shot him a smirk. Dylan looked annoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I'm so sorry


End file.
